tokfandomcom-20200215-history
1910s
File:1910s montage.png|From left, clockwise: The is introduced and becomes widespread; The of the causes the deaths of nearly 1,500 people and attracts global and historical attention; Title bar: All the events below are part of (1914–1918); French Army lookout at his observation post in 1917; Russian troops awaiting a German attack; A ration party of the in a communication trench during the ; addresses a crowd in the midst of the of 1917; A in 1918 kills tens of millions worldwide.|420px|thumb rect 1 1 199 155 Model T Ford rect 203 1 497 187 R.M.S. Titanic rect 201 188 497 207 World War I rect 1 159 199 297 Spanish flu rect 203 208 341 365 Western Front (World War I) rect 346 207 497 367 Eastern Front (World War I) rect 1 302 197 488 October Revolution rect 203 370 497 488 Battle of the Somme The 1910s (pronounced "nineteen-tens", also abbreviated as the "teens") was a of the that began on January 1, 1910, and ended on December 31, 1919. The 1910s represented the culmination of an which had its beginnings during the second half of the 19th century. The conservative lifestyles during the first half of the decade, as well as the legacy of s, was forever changed by the , on June 28, 1914, of , the to the . The murder triggered a chain of events in which, within 33 days, broke out in on August 1, 1914. The conflict dragged on until a was declared on November 11, 1918, leading to the controversial, one-sided , which was signed on June 28, 1919. The war's end triggered the of various and the collapse of five of the last modern empires of , , , and , with the latter splintered into Austria, Hungary, southern Poland (who acquired most of their land in a war with Soviet Russia), Czechoslovakia and Yugoslavia, as well as the unification of Romania with Transylvania and Moldavia. However, each of these states (with the possible exception of Yugoslavia) had large German and Hungarian minorities, creating some unexpected problems that would be brought to light in the next two decades. (See for better description of composition of names of successor countries/states following the splinter.) The decade was also a period of revolution in a number of countries. The Portuguese , which ended the 8 century long monarchy, spearheaded the trend, followed by the in November 1910, which led to the ousting of , developing into a violent that dragged on until mid-1920, not long after a new was signed and ratified. The also had a similar fate, since its participation on led it to a social, political and economical collapse which made the unsustainable and, as a following of the , culminated in the and the establishment of the , under the direction of the later renamed as . The Russian Revolution of 1917, known as the , was followed by the , which dragged on until approximately late 1922. Much of the music in these years was -themed. Many of the fashionable s were equipped with dance floors. in the United States began January 16, 1919, with the of the to the . Politics and wars Wars * (1914–1918) ** of of in leads to the outbreak of the ** signs the after losing the first world war. ** during and just after World War I. It was characterised by the use of and s involving under conditions designed to lead to the death of the deportees, with the total number of Armenian deaths generally held to have been between one and one-and-a-half million. * (1909–1911) * (1911–1912) * s (1912–1913) – two wars that took place in South-eastern Europe in 1912 and 1913. * (1913) * (1918-1920) – a military conflict in Latvia between the Republic of Latvia and the Russian SFSR. Internal conflicts * in results in the overthrow of and the establishment of the world's first self-proclaimed ; political upheaval in Russia culminating in the establishment of the and the assassination of Emperor and the royal family. * is the collective term for the series of revolutions in in 1917, which destroyed the and led to the creation of the . * , 1919 – The , at in the , sows the seeds of discontent and leads to the birth of the . * causes the overthrow of 's ruling , and the establishment of the . * (1910–1920) proclaims the elections of 1910 null and void, and calls for an armed revolution at 6 p.m. against the illegitimate presidency/dictatorship of . The revolution lead to the ousting of (who ruled from 1876 to 1880 and since 1884) six months later. The Revolution progressively becomes a civil war with multiple factions and phases, culminating with the , but combat would persist for three more years. Major political changes * Portugal becomes the first republican country in the century after the , ending its long-standing monarchy and creating the in 1911. * Germany abolishes its monarchy and becomes under the rule of a new elected government called the . * is passed by , establishing a in the US. * becomes king in Britain. * Dissolution of the , , and the , reorganization of European states, territorial boundaries, and the creation of several new European states and territorial entities: , , , , , , , , , , , and . * as designed by advocates the right of all nations to . * Rise to power of the in Russia under , creating the , the first state committed to the establishment of . Decolonization and independence * against the in ; eventually leads to . * Several nations in get their own nation state, thereby replacing major multiethnic empires. * is established on January 1, 1912. Assassinations and attempts Prominent assassinations, targeted killings, and assassination attempts include: }} |width1=128|image2=Nicolas_II_photographie_couleur.jpg|caption2= |width2=130 |align=right}} * March 18, 1913: * June 11, 1913: , of the * June 28, 1914: of in leads to * July 17, 1918: of former n , his , their five children, and four retainers at the in , following the of 1917, and the usurpation of power by the . * April 10, 1919: Disasters .}} * The , a British which was the largest and most luxurious ship at that time, struck an and sank 2 hours and forty minutes later in the during its maiden voyage on April 15, 1912. 1,517 people perished in the disaster. * On November 21, 1916 was holed in an explosion while passing through a channel which had been seeded with enemy mines and sank in 55 minutes. * On May 7, 1915, the British was torpedoed by , a German , off the in and sunk in 18 minutes. 1,198 lives were lost, including 128 Americans. The sinking proved to be a factor in the American decision to enter two years later. * From 1918 through 1920, the killed 20 to 100 million people worldwide. * In 1916, the was hit by a storm that flooded the lowlands and killed 19 people. * From July 1 to July 12, 1916, a series of shark attacks, known as the occurred along the Jersey Shore killing four and injuring one. * On January 11, 1914, erupted which resulted in the death of 35 people. In addition to that, the surrounding islands were consumed. Also an was created between Sakurajima and the main land. * In 1917, the killed 2,000 people. Other significant international events * The is completed in 1914. * from 1914 until 1918 dominates the Western world. * rediscovers on July 24, 1911. Science and technology Technology }} * patented the first modern . * invented . * invented the first pop-up bread . * The dominated the market, selling more than all other makers combined in 1914. * The was invented. were used by the , the and the . Science * In 1916, 's theory of . * discovers the of s by s. * In 1912, puts forward his theory of . Economics * In the years 1910 and 1911, there was a minor economic depression known as the , which was followed by the enforcement of the . Popular culture * becomes popular. * promotes . * edits the . * The first U.S. , , was released in 1912. * The first , 's was released in 1912. * , replaces the as the center of the industry. * The first was published in 1913. * The comic strip begins. * débuts his trademark mustached, baggy-pants " " character in in 1914. * The first owned studio, the , was founded in 1917. * The four , (from older to younger) , , , and opened their first studio in 1918. * starring is released in 1918, the first Tarzan film. * The first music is recorded. * The has a new international leader, General who served from 1912 to 1929. He replaces his father and co-founder of the Christian Mission (the forerunner of the Salvation Army), . Sports * were held in , Sweden. * were cancelled because of . Literature and arts * publishes * by is published * by is published * 's is published * and by are published * by is published * publishes * publishes , , and * End of and beginning of Visual Arts Image:Picasso Portrait of Daniel-Henry Kahnweiler 1910.jpg| , Portrait of Daniel-Henry Kahnweiler, 1910, . and co-invent , revolutionizing the art of painting and advancing the concepts of and . File:Atelier rouge matisse 1.jpg| , , 1911, oil on canvas, 162 × 130 cm., , New York City File:Duchamp Fountaine.jpg| , , 1917, Duchamp introduces his Readymades, as an example of and . Photograph by Image:ArmoryShow poster.jpg| poster, 1913, Internationally groundbreaking exhibition of The 1913 in was a seminal event in the history of . Innovative contemporaneous artists from Europe and the United States exhibited together in a massive group exhibition in New York City, and . Art movements * and related movements * * * * * * and related movements * * * and related movements * * * Other movements and techniques * * * Influential artists * * * * * * * * * People World leaders * President (France) * President (France) * President du Conseil (France) * Kaiser ( ) * Chancellor ( ) * Prime Minister (Australia) * Prime Minister (Australia) * Prime Minister (Australia) * Prime Minister (Australia) * Emperor ( ) * Emperor (Austria-Hungary) * Prime Minister Sir (Canada) * Emperor of the (China) * , * , and briefly * , * Sultan of * Sultan of * King (Italy) * Pope * Pope * Sultan ( ) * ( ) * Tsar ( ) * Minister-Chairman ( ) * Minister-Chairman ( ) * Chairman ( ) * King * King (Spain) * Prime Minister (Spain) * Prime Minister (Spain) * ( ) * Prime Minister (United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland) * Prime Minister (United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland) * President (United States) * President (United States) Politics * , Director-general Organization of American States * Georges Louis Beer, Chairman Permanent Mandates Commission * , Chairman International Federation of Red Cross and Red Crescent Societies * Sir James Eric Drummond, Secretary-general League of Nations * , Director International Telecommunication Union * , Secretary-general Inter-Parliamentary Union * Baron Louis Paul Marie Hubert Michiels van Verduynen, Secretary-general Permanent Court of Arbitration * William E. Rappard, Secretary-general International Federation of Red Cross and Red Crescent Societies * , alias the "Red Baron", fighter pilot * , Director Universal Postal Union * , President World Meteorological Organization * , Director International Labour Organization * , Chairman of the Executive Committee Communist International Business * , gangster, gambler, fixed the * , , founder of the Inventors * , and Authors * * Entertainers * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * References Category:Modern history